


Trust

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: AU Ideas that I will probably never finish [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AHH, Alcohol, Gen, POV Female Character, References to Drugs, ambiguous reasons why Norway is in the hospitale, or - Freeform, up to you really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: Lou tried to get up and grab her hand but her shaky frame and Freyja backing away meant that she couldn’t. Hurt bleed into her normally apathetic sister eyes but she couldn’t look into her sisters eyes. Nor did she are at this moment, she was hurt too.“Please sister listen I know that I said-”“Promised,” Freja interrupted. “You promised me. You looked me in the eye and promised me.”





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Names  
> Lou-female Norway   
> Freyja-female Iceland

“I don’t want to be here. I don’t want live this life that you think that I should. You try to put me into this character that isn’t me. You asked me for money and I believed you when you said it wasn’t going to this. When you said you weren’t going to ruin yourself.”

 

The sob she had tried to hold in broke free, shaking her body from head to toe but she didn’t care anymore. She was done trying to pretend that everything was okay when things weren’t. Her sister was who she thought she was, but neither was she. Scares, physical and not, were all across her body, her heart, her mind. Scares that her sister don’t know about, that she had been to scared to tell her in fear that she would set back the process that Lou was making. That she thought she was making she thought bitterly.

 

Lou tried to get up and grab her hand but her shaky frame and Freyja backing away meant that she couldn’t. Hurt bleed into her normally apathetic sister eyes but she couldn’t look into her sisters eyes. Nor did she are at this moment, she was hurt too. 

 

“Please sister listen I know that I said-”

 

“Promised,” Freja interrupted. “You promised me. You looked me in the eye and promised me.”

 

Lou didn’t say anything and Freyja got up and walked to the table where their shared friends left little goodies and get well cards. She licked she lip and tasted her salty tears. It didn’t matter any more, she was out of tears for now. Maybe she will cry later and she will feel the hot water on her cheeks again.

 

Lou rambled in the background about how she was sorry and she really didn’t mean for this to happen. Freyja didn’t pay attention much, she had heard this all before and it didn’t mean much then and it wasn’t any difference now. She thought about all the other things she could have been doing right now. She had papers to fill out and things to get before she tomorrow, instead she was in the hospital with her sister looking too frail and sick. 

 

Freyja grabbed her bag that she left on the table and turned, startling her sister with the sudden movement. She looked down at her feet, the nail polish chipped and visible for everyone to see.

 

“Get into a rehab. Please. If not for me, than for yourself or even your friends.”

 

She took out an envelope and set it down next to one of the cards on he table. She walked to the door with her head held high, ignoring her sisters confusion. Freyja couldn’t help but pause at the door and turn to get one last looked at her sister. 

 

Lou looked at her but didn’t say anything, however Freyja nodded and said goodbye before turning. Walking down the halls she felt cold and slipped into her jacket despite her knowledge that she would be going back out into the summer sun in just a few minutes. 

 

She hoped her sister didn’t think her a coward for not telling her she was leaving the country tomorrow afternoon in person. But she didn’t think she could have told her face to face, and maybe it was better this way. Even if it felt impersonable, what did it matter anymore.


End file.
